tonyhawkgamesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3
Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (сокращённо THPS3 или Tony Hawk 3, это третья игра в серии Tony Hawk's. Игра разработана Neversoft и издана Activision в 2001 году для Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Color, PlayStation 2, и PlayStation. В 2002 игра была выпущена на Nintendo 64, Xbox, PC и Game Boy Advance. Эта игра стала первой игрой на PS2, которая поддерживает мультиплеер по интернету, а также последней выпущенной игрой на Nintendo 64 в американском регионе. В игре впервые представлена реклама сторонних брендов, не связанных со скейтбордингом, а именно Jeep и Nokia. Эти компании будут бессменными спонсорами серии и в дальнейшем. Особенности игры Сетевая игра THPS3 стал первой игрой в серии, поддерживающей полноценный многопользовательский режим по интернету. На PS2 для этих целей использовался сетевой USB адаптер, а на ПК сетевой режим поддерживался силами GameSpy. Мультиплеер на ПК был доступен вплоть до закрытия GameSpy в 2014 году. Теперь поиграть по сети можно лишь установив OpenSpy патч. Реверт В THPS3 появился трюк реверт, который позволяет продолжить комбо после выполнения верт трюка (что было невозможно в предыдущих играх). Сама анимация реверта присутствовала ещё в THPS2, однако использовалась лишь для смены позиции регуляр/гуфи. Скрытые комбо Скрытые комбо - это первая реализация трюков двойным и тройным нажатием клавиш. В частности, при двойном нажатии во время выполнения кикфлипа превратит трюк в двойной кикфлип. Для THPS3 харатерно, что из-за тайминга эти трюки нельзя приземлить на ровной поверхности, что уменьшает их ценность. В THPS4 тайминги будут выровнены и этот же трюк можно будет приземлить. Также доступны некоторые расширения грайндов и мануалов. Особенностью игры являются несколько переходных трюков с грэба на флип, такие как Kickflip to Indy, Kickflip to Crail и Beni Fingerflip. Из-за бага в реализации, после выполнения этих трюков нельзя выполнить грайнд - скейтер упадёт, а комбо будет потеряно. Шкала баланса для грайндов и липов До THPS3 определять баланс приходилось на глаз. Теперь для этих двух видов трюков используется та же шкала, что и для мануалов. В плане липов имеется ещё два нововведения - липы не ограничены по времени, а также добавлена возможность олли из липа для продолжения комбо. Отсутствие Big Drop Big Drop, появившийся в THPS2, снова исчез в этой части. Это значит, что можно безболезненно падать с абсолютно любой высоты. Пешеходы Первая игра в серии, представившая пешеходов. Режим "Контроль зон" Эксклюзивный режим, который был убран из последующих игр. Уровни Основные *Foundry, Калифорния, Вудленд Хиллз. *Canada, Канада, Калгари, Олтмпийский Парк. *Rio, Бразилия, Рио-де-Жанейро. *Suburbia, неизвестно. *Airport, Гавайи, Гонолулу. *Skater Island, Род Айленд, Миддлтаун. *Los Angeles, Калифорния. *Tokyo, Япония. Только nextgen *Cruise Ship, неизвестно.﻿ *Warehouse, Калифорния, Вудленд Хиллз. *Burnside, Портленд. *Roswell, Нью-Мексико, Розуэлл. Только Xbox *Oil Rig Только PS1, N64 *Downhill, Бразилия, Рио-де-Жанейро. Только GBA *The Zone Только GBC *Paris, Франция. Различия версий *Уровни из THPS1, как и Cruise Ship были представлены только в nextgen версиях. *Oil Rig представлен только на Xbox. *В Downhill можно сыграть только на PS1 и N64. *Появление персонажа Doom Guy объясняется тем, что Gearbox параллельно работала над новой игрой в серии Doom. Открыть скрытого персонажа можно только с помошью кода "idkfa". Этот классический код также открывает всё оружие в игре Doom. *Персонаж X-Ray - скелет. Его можно открыть только на Xbox. *Nextgen версия игры предлагает множество скрытых персонажей, в то время как в версиях PS1 и N64 доступны лишь Wolverine и Officer Dick. *Трюки с двойным нажатием доступны только в nextgen версии игры. *Сетевой режим поддерживается только на PS2 и ПК. *В ПК верию не были перенесены некоторые функции игры, например, просмотр записи заезда. *В ПК версии игры отсутсвует информация о музыкальных исполнителях. *Несмотря на то, что упрощённые версии в общем копируют nextgen версии уровней, в них есть ряд отличий, которые делают их уникальными. Например в Лос Анджелесе был добавлен настоящий лифт, а в Skater Island корабль и пляж были заменены на мини скейтпарк. Саундтрек #AFI - "The Boy Who Destroyed the World" #Adolescents - "Amoeba" #Alien Ant Farm - "Wish" #Bodyjar - "Not the Same" #CKY - "96 Quite Bitter Beings" #Del the Funky Homosapien - "If You Must" #Guttermouth - "I'm Destroying the World" #House of Pain - "I'm a Swing It" #KRS-One - "Hush" #The Mad Capsule Markets - "Pulse" #Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" #The Nextmen - "Amongst the Madness" #Ozomatli - "Cut Chemist Suite" #The Ramones - "Blitzkrieg Bop" #Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Fight Like A Brave" #Redman - "Let's Get Dirty (I Can't Get in da Club)" #Reverend Horton Heat - "I Can't Surf" #Rollins Band - "What's The Matter Man" #Xzibit - "Paparazzi" #Zebrahead - "Check" Reception The game has sold 2.4 million copies worldwide. The game was very well received by the gaming press, the PS2 version earned a rare perfect 10 score from Gamespot, one of only seven games to ever receive said score. It was also awarded the best sports game award at the 2001 E3. IGN rated the game 9.7/10, and ranked it #21 in the Top 25 PS2 Games of All Time. The game is currently the top rated PS2 game on the review aggregate website Metacritic, with an average score of 97/100, tying with Grand Theft Auto III. Ссылки *[http://www.ign.com/games/tony-hawks-pro-skater-3 Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 на IGN.com] *[http://www.chapter-3.net/ Форум сообщества Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 ] Категория:Игры Категория:Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3